


Can I go?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [52]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, School, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William wants to attend a party. First, he just needs to ask for Oliver and Felicity's permission.





	Can I go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 335 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William put his hands into his hoodie pockets and leaned on the brick wall behind him. They were on a break and William tried to carefully listen to the conversation his school mates were having. They were planning on a party because William’s friend, Chris, was turning fourteen and his parents were going to be away for the whole weekend. Yet, William couldn’t fully concentrate on what they were saying because his mind was too preoccupied. 

William chewed his lower lip nervously. First, he had been more enthusiastically in but the plans had changed quite a bit. They had been supposed to hang out with a small group of boys, playing video games but now everyone wanted to have a bigger party which would involve girls and older kids. They were also talking about arranging a beer pong tournament. 

There was no way that William’s dad or Felicity would approve William attending this thing. Besides, William wasn’t sure if he wanted to go. It wasn’t like he didn’t love to hang out with his friends but he didn’t want to get into trouble. Having a huge party at your friend’s house and drinking beer, while you were underage, were like screaming to troubles to find you. 

William sighed and kicked the ground with his foot. One of the boys turned his attention to William and asked: “How about you, Clayton?”

William’s head jolted up and he looked at the boy who had spoken. William cursed himself because he hadn’t been listening. He asked: “What?”

The boy, who had asked him something, was a real pain. His name was Bradley and he was an annoying smart ass who enjoyed bullying anyone anywhere anytime. He was soon turning fifteen so he was a year older than William. Bradley liked to take a full advantage of the age difference although the difference wasn’t even that big. William wasn’t sure how he had ended up spending time with someone like Bradley. 

“How many beers have you drunk?” Bradley repeated the question.

William’s eyes widened because of the surprise. He had never drunk beer or any alcoholic beverages. Of course, he had took a sip of champagne and wine when an adult had offered it for him to taste. Nevertheless, William couldn’t say he was familiar with beer or anything stronger. He was just thirteen and so were most of his friends. 

William blushed and stammered: “I…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence and a few boys snorted. Everyone could guess that William wasn’t experienced with alcohol - or with anything else. Bradley had a smug face and he knew William was in trap. William was already sure that he was going to enjoy making snarky comments about William's innocence and the lack of his experiences with alcohol.

Soon Bradley started teasing William: “Oh, you haven’t had any? That’s a shame.”

William blushed even more deeply and he said nothing. It seemed to encourage Bradley to continue: “Maybe you’re not your father’s son after all. He was already quite a partier when he was at your age.”

It was too much and William gave a murderous look to Bradley. William wasn’t responsible for his dad’s doings but still he would always defend his family. He was so sick of everyone trying to pick a fight with him through his parents and their actions. Why couldn’t they just leave his family alone? 

Yet, William knew that it was because their family was quite famous. Oliver was a mayor and the Green Arrow after all. In addition, everyone in Star City also seemed to remember his wild days. Felicity, on the other hand, was a genius who was first paralyzed and then cured. She was married to the Green Arrow and the one and only Oliver Queen. William himself was a kid who had lost his mom and moved into a new city to live with his dad. 

William’s mind was spiralling as he clenched his fists in his hoodie pockets and said behind his gritted teeth: “Leave my dad out of this.”

“Or what?” Bradley challenged.

William stayed rooted but he didn’t take his eyes away from Bradley. He tried not to be provoked by Bradley’s words because he had already had his fair share of school fights. Instead, they both just stared at each other and the tension stretched. Neither of them was ready to give up.

Finally, William’s friend, Chris stepped in and said: “Okay, guys. I think we’re good here. Let’s forget what just happened.”

At the same time, the bell rang and everyone in the group startled a little. Bradley spitted out before he turned away: “I guess I’ll see you at the party, Clayton.”

Then he just walked away and William exhaled sharply as the tension was released. William’s shoulders relaxed and he took his hands from his pockets. They were still a bit shaky after the adrenaline rush but otherwise it was all good. William started walking quickly towards the class room where his next lesson was held. 

After a while, Chris jogged next to William. After Chris had caught William, he asked: “You’re coming, right? To the party I mean?”

William shook his head as they kept walking and answered: “I don’t think so, Chris. Not my scene.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Chris whined.

Then he continued: “You must come, William. I’m turning fourteen only once.”

“Sorry, Chris. Maybe I’ll come when you turn fifteen,” William said a bit hesitantly and he tried to joke about it. 

William really wanted to hang out with his friends but he didn’t want to go behind his parents’ backs. Besides, he didn’t want to see Bradley after his last stunt. Bringing up William’s family was just low blow because everyone knew what their family had been through when Oliver had outed himself as the Green Arrow and gone to prison.

“I know you want to come,” Chris stated and opened the door to the class room. 

William stepped in but he almost stopped when he saw his crush, Olivia. William couldn’t see her face because her back was towards him but her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was talking to her friends. William gulped audible and started play with his fingers. The whole world had just disappeared for a moment until Chris pushed William’s shoulder playfully. 

William tore his eyes away from Olivia and turned to look at his friend. Chris smirked at William and whispered: “I think she is coming, too.”

“Is she?” William asked hopefully before he could stop himself.

Chris just gave him a teasing smile and winked his eye as they sat down on their seats. William wanted to ask more about Olivia coming to the party but he didn’t get a chance because their teacher stepped inside the class room. Luckily, it was William’s last class and soon he could ask Chris more questions.

William turned his gaze back at Olivia who was now concentrating on teacher’s words. William knew that he should pay attention to their teacher but he couldn’t. He just kept staring at her. Chris’ news about Olivia coming to the part changed everything. William hadn’t gotten too many chances to talk to Olivia. 

William leaned on his desk with his elbows and he didn’t even notice that the class was over before Chris kicked William’s leg gently. William raised his head and it was like he had woken up from a trans. Chris chuckled as he stuffed his books and pencil case in his back bag. William jumped up and started gathering his things. 

After a while, they rushed outside of the school building. Chris gave William a pointed look and asked: “So… Did you enjoy the class?”

William blushed but rolled his eyes as they walked. Chris went on: “I think I can count on you coming on Friday.”

“I still need to talk about it with dad and Felicity,” William mumbled.

“I take that as a yes,” Chris announced and he was about to say something more but a honk interrupted him.

Both boys turned to look at the source of the sound and they saw Felicity waving at them from the passenger’s seat. His dad was at the driver’s seat and he smiled at them. William frowned because he hadn’t been aware of this sudden pick up. William had supposed that he was going to walk to home with Chris.

Chris said quickly and nodded: “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See you. Bye,” William responded before he ran to the car. 

William opened the back door and climbed in as he said: “I didn’t expect you guys to pick me up. It’s barely three pm. Shouldn’t you be at work or something?”

“We decided to take the afternoon off so we could spend some time together,” Felicity babbled and turned to look at William while a wide grin lit up her whole face.

His dad hit the gas pedal as William said cautiously: “Okay?”

“Not okay, more like yay,” Felicity demanded and pouted her lips. 

William chuckled and raised his hands up as he exclaimed cheerfully: “Yay!”

Felicity nodded in approval and said: “That’s more like it.”

Oliver laughed at their antics and asked: “How was your day at school, bud?”

William didn’t know how to answer that and he started thinking about everything that had happened today. He needed to talk about the party because it was in a few days. William wasn’t sure how he should bring it up. He really wanted to go although he tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with Olivia. 

It took a while before William opened his mouth. Finally, he cleared his throat and started: “I was meant to ask if it was possible for me to attend a party on Friday evening at Chris’ place.”

William could see how his dad glanced at Felicity before asking: “Are Chris’ parents going to be there?”

“Not exactly,” William mumbled and started playing with his fingers as he got more anxious.

“Who else is coming?” Felicity asked and took a tablet from her purse.

William rolled his eyes and laughed nervously before saying: “You’re not running background checks on teenagers, are you?”

Felicity didn’t raise her gaze from her tablet but she replied: “You can never be too cautious.”

“Dad,” William complained as he noticed that Felicity was dead serious.

“I’m with Felicity on this,” Oliver responded and Felicity gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You’re not normal,” William whined half-seriously and crossed his arms on his chest.

“The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my son,” Oliver replied and winked at William via the rear-view mirror.

William groaned but asked hopefully: “If I give the names, can I go?”

Felicity and his dad looked at one another again and finally she just shrugged. Yet, his dad looked a bit troubled. He asked: “Is there going to be alcohol?”

William didn’t want to lie so he said: “Probably but I’m not going to touch it. I promise.”

The silence fell in the car and Felicity put his hand on Oliver’s knee. Oliver gave her a grateful smile and cleared his throat. Then he said: “I’m a bit hypocritical now but I’m not comfortable with that idea.”

“Dad, please. I need to be there. I promise to behave and I’ll be back at home before midnight,” William pleaded.

Oliver looked at Felicity helplessly once again so she stepped in. She offered: “You’re back before ten p.m. and you're not even thinking of drinking. You're also going to listen to our every lecture about alcohol.”

“Everything else is fine but can we change the time before eleven. In addition, I’ll clean my room without asking and I won’t complain about cleaning for three months,” William suggested.

“You drive a hard bargain, young man,” Felicity said and laughed.

Then she asked plaufully: “Can you imagine how nice it would be, Oliver? No smelly socks or soccer balls all over his room and we don’t even have to listen to him complaining about cleaning.”

Oliver laughed as he said: “I guess it would be so nice that I’d let him party every night for the rest of his life.”

William rolled his eyes and huffed: “Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Do we have a deal?”

“It’s a deal,” Felicity said and offered her hand. 

William grabbed her hand and they shook their hands vigorously. When they let go of each other’s hands, all three of them burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William attends the party but everything doesn't go according to the plan.


End file.
